1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a domestic refrigerator device for dispensing carbonated or non-carbonated drinks, including water, the drinks being drawn from containers (bottles and vessels) removably coupled to said device and dispensed via valve means forming part of the device. The device of the invention is applied, together with its container, to the refrigerator door on the same side as the refrigerated compartment, so that the dispensed drink is refrigerated.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/755,831 filed Jan. 5, 2001 entitled xe2x80x9cRefrigerated water dispenser for refrigeratorsxe2x80x9d, describes a refrigerated water dispenser in which a water delivery port is situated within a compartment bounded by a structure mounted on the outside of the door.
This application states that the port is connected to the water main via a heat exchanger (for refrigerating the water) and a solenoid valve which is energized, for dispensing, when the user, for example by means of a drinking glass, acts on an electric switch positioned in said compartment.
The described solution is of particular merit with regard to the provision of the structure mounted on the outside of the door and provided with the compartment in which the water dispensing port is present, however its concept of an associated heat exchanger, a connection to the water main and a solenoid valve introduces substantial constructional complexity from the hydraulic and electrical viewpoints, the resultant cost of which can be justified only in luxury refrigerators of corresponding price.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser device of essentially mechanical operation, which uses as the drink source a bottle or container removably connected to the device.
A further object is to provide a dispenser device which can be used both with carbonated drinks and with tap water from a vessel.
These and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing detailed description are attained by a device in accordance with the teachings of the accompanying claims.